Things I can't Buy
by Puck's Favourite Girl
Summary: Sometimes, it takes a few tears and some guilt to make you realize that money can't buy everything. Not twincest.


**A/N Hello again! I decided to write the episode A Kept Man from Zack's perspective. I dunno, I just really love this episode. Anyway, this delves into Zack's inner thoughts and allows you to see the emotions that tumble around in his head as the day goes by. Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

><p>Bursting through the elaborate wooden doors two identical boys stopped to catch their breath. Dirty blonde hair fell across their foreheads as the one wearing plaid spoke miserably, " This ball is cheap." he announced, looking pitifully at his twin, Zack.<p>

Eyes boring into the ball, willing it to bounce, he dropped it to the floor with no success. Disappointment filled both boys as they watched the ball roll around, content in doing nothing. Cody twisted his neck at Zack unbelievably, " It ain't coming back."

The famous "Zack" look appeared on his face. Having practiced for years on end, he had finally mastered it. The "Zack" look effectively gave off the impression of someone saying, come on/are you dumb/duh! In one perfect stare on a perfect face. " Well whadjya expect?" he asked his twin sarcastically, " Mom got it for free when she got the family sized cheese at Cheap Charlies." a smlirk tugged at his handsome face.

Smlirking was a talent Zack had invented from day one. A combination of smiling and smirking, he looked cool and happy and "wiser."Pure genius. Defeated, Cody answered resignedly, " Yeah, I guess I shouldn't complain, we wouldn't have gotten those skateboards if it wasn't for the sale on mayonnaise." shaking his head he grinned slightly at his older brother.

With a toss of his head, Zack laughed appreciatively. Being a cabaret singer may not pay much, but the Martins got everything they needed with the amazing power of flier reading. No family could skim the paper faster for a deal then they could. Shopping smart was probably the only thing Zack could have gotten an A for. Sadly, _**real**_ life skills weren't taught in schools. Useless much? With a burst of twin telepathy, Zack and Cody plastered charming smiles on their adorable faces and walked calmly toward the check-out desk. Hopefully, Moseby would be feeling considerate today and actually give them what they wanted...like that would ever happen. But still one must have hope right? Acting as suavely he could Zack put on his smlirk and placed his elbow on the desk, all business like, " Hey ," he said, his blue eyes sparkling, " Can you open the ice cream bar a bit early today?" he smiled childishly and exerted all thee cuteness he could give.

Cody mimicked his actions and smiled, hoping against hope. Nodding his head back and forth in an attempt to lighten the man up. Fat chance of that though. Shooting them a look full of exasperation shook his head, " Absolutely not! There is no way-" interrupted from his no doubt hour long rant, a stuck-up kid with brown eyes and hair leaned in conspiratorially.

His nose was held high and had an air of self importance surrounding him like a blanket. Baggy clothing hung off his skinny frame and he raised his eye-brows commandingly, " I could go for some ice-cream right now."

Immediately 's face transformed into a begrudging smile, " Consider it open." cursing inwardly and hating himself for letting the terrible twins win he spun around to yell at the first employee he saw.

Pitying anyone who crossed his path Zack swiveled around and smiled hugely at the newcomer. Ice cream before four! Awesome! Not able to contain his excitement he burst with a fast, " Thanks man that was awesome!" his smile was contagious, like everything else with Zack.

The strange boy leaned back suavely, " Anything else?" he asked.

Zack didn't know what to think, boy this kid didn't know what was coming. What else did Zack want? Money? An arcade high score? Free room service...giiiiiirls. Yep, this kid was awesome. He just got Moseby, (Moseby!) to open the ice-cream bar early! No one in the history of anyone had ever done that! This kid was a gift from the heavens Zack was sure of it. Him and Cody would have it all. Speaking of Cody, he couldn't help but see the slight disdain on his twin's face as he replied dryly, " Yeah, a basketball that actually comes back up when it hits the ground." Zack grinned, oh yeah, he should add that to his mental list of needs.

Zack put on a desperate look and nodded insistently. The new boy smirked and with a superior voice answered, " Why don't you come back to my place? We have basketballs and a self-regulation court." he looked smug and obnoxious but Zack didn't care.

All he cared about where the quirks that came with being this kid's buddy. Obviously this guy was loaded and with money comes privileges and with privileges came Zack. However he was brought out of his money daydreams when what the kid said finally processed through his brain, he stared incredulously at the boy with newfound admiration, " You have your own basketball court outside?" laced in his voice was undisguised awe.

The boy grinned smugly, " Inside." he stated, " Right next to the bowling alley." Oh yeah, he could so feel the love.

Both twins smiled enthusiastically and both were very impressed. Zack was flying high at the moment. They were so gonna live the sweet life now. He could just see it now...his eyes glazed over with desire and giddiness as he pictured their new life. He was wearing five-hundred dollar sunglasses and armani shirt. Cody and the new kid were lying back on beach chairs by the side of a crystalline pool that shimmered as the sun hit it. A tall sun-kissed girl with flowers around her neck and laced into her hair strode up carrying a tray of coconut drinks. Her hips swayed and she placed those weird mini umbrella thingies into the drinks. " Oh Zacky." she called out.

He turned around and smiled coolly, " Hey babe, leave the drink on the table." his tone was deep and husky.

Turning around again he pulled off his shirt and dived into the pool after jumping off the three metre high diving board. Surfacing from the warm water, he was greeted with applause from everyone there. The sky started raining money and he could hear the stampede of screaming girls in the distance... " Tell mom I'm taking the car." that got Zack out of his fantasy.

" You have a car?" if he thought he was impressed before, well he sure was now.

This kid was what? Thirteen and he had a car? Man he was good! Faking embarrassment, he shrugged. " Well, if you consider a stretch limo with a hot tub and a big screen TV a car, then yes." do I ever!

He had it made! Now they could drive around and crash all the clubs and meet more babes! Adoration blossomed on Zack's face. Oh yeah, this guy was perfect. The guy you see in your dreams and wish he'd stay. Money and good taste. Let's face it, who better to be friends with then the Martin twins? You wouldn't find cooler twins in all of Boston...or well...a cooler twin in Boston. Overcome by emotion Zack flung his arms around the boy and exclaimed passionately, " Where have you been all my life?" and no, he was so not gay if you hadn't realized from the above fantasy.

Forgetting all about his twin he swung an arm around his new best friend and led him out the door. They were going to have the best time ever! Dragging him to the car he grinned, no more boring hotel!

He barely heard Cody's call of " Hot tub called it!" in all his excitement.

* * *

><p><strong>Zack POV<strong>

I pushed the kid out the door 'till I saw the gorgeous black limo waiting for us. I barely contained my glee. This was freaking awesome! Like majorly awesome! " Awesome ride dude! I can't wait to get into this thing!" I laughed.

" Yeah, it's alright. My dad's Lamborghini is tons better though."

My eyes widened even more and suddenly and quite unexpectedly a thought crossed my mind, " Hey dude, we don't even know your name." a stated, surprised.

He jerked his head, " Theo." he cocked his eye-brows up and signaled to the driver.

An old man got out of the car and nodded his head to us. Reaching over, he tugged on the door handle and gestured us in. He had a chauffeur! Piling into the car Theo and I sat next to each other and Cody sat in front, facing us. Turning the key in the ignition the car roared to life and rolled down the road smoother then water on plastic. Enjoying the ride I turned to Theo and was about to start a conversation when I noticed the glazed look on Cody's face. Rolling my eyes I waved my hand back and forth across his face. " Cody? Codester? You still here?"

He shook his head, clearly trying to wake up. " Yeah, sorry, I dozed off there for a minute." he muttered.

I noticed Theo rolling his eyes and shaking his head arrogantly. Judgmental much? Forgetting that I had no only one minute ago, done the same thing. Cody stayed silent after that for most of the ride. Theo and I hit it off really well. We just clicked. We had the same interests and the same hobbies and we even liked the same bands. " Yeah, the black-eyed-peas are playing this Monday, it's supposed to be their biggest show ever." Theo told him.

"Yeah? Wish I could go, but the tickets are so hard to get." I muttered resignedly.

Smirking, Theo shook his head, " You have so much to learn Zack, when your with me, nothings hard." I smiled, yup, this just kept getting better and better.

" Yup, I know the Peas back when they were just starting out." he bragged, " My mom was the one who introduced Fergie to the group you know. When I was little she taught me how to spell fabulous."

Dude! Fergie taught him how to spell! That just had to be the coolest thing ever. Curious about his childhood I asked about his family. " My parents divorced when I was five and my mom owns a bunch of tea and coffee companies. She's also the owner of First Cup and Starcups. Dad just does business stuff and sends me gifts all the time. Probably to make up for the fact I never see him."

" Aw man, that sucks. My parents are divorced too, I know how feels to not see your dad." I rarely sympathized with anyone, even Cody, but divorces were different.

Theo shook his head, " Nah, I like the gifts better, beats sitting in a restaurant talking about stock markets." Dryyyyyy.

Well thats...odd. Even London always cried when her daddy never came when he promised he would. You'd think that would have told me something, but as usual, I was too slow. Pulling up into the richer neighborhood I saw Cody finally taking interest in something as he asked, " Is that your house?" he pointed to a majestic black and white house with rising pillars and elaborate gate.

Curling up his nose Theo scoffed. " That old thing? No, my house id right over there." he gestured towards the end of the road.

Standing proudly stood a house that looked the exact same to me. Only difference was that it was a muddy brown. And the tower. But that's just a tiny detail. Whatever, it doesn't really matter does it? We pulled up into the driveway and jumped out of the car. Upon smelling the fresh air I did a few stretches to relieve myself of the cramps in my legs and bounded after Theo after he called out, " Come on! The gym's this way."

I couldn't wait to play some real basketball. I could tell Cody was excited too. I just hoped he didn't suck as usual and embarrass me. I knew it was bad to think like that about your brother, my twin no less, but it was true. Cody may like playing sports, but he sucked at it. I couldn't let Theo think he was a loser. Then he'd think I was loser too. I had to prove that I was the best player he had ever seen. I loved sports with everything in me. If there was one thing I had a natural talent in then it was sports. I only needed to pick up a ball and I'd be flying down the field and quickly make my way up into best player by the end of the game. Now was my chance to prove it. I don't know why, but I felt like I needed to prove something to Theo. It was the oddest feeling and I didn't know how to deal with it. I never bothered proving anything to anyone since everyone thought I was an idiot anyway. Struck out of my rambling, Theo picked up the lonely ball from the middle of the court and grinned. " Let's play."

Finally noticing my surroundings I took in the court. It was a large brown room with two nets at the ends. Bleachers filled the rest of the space and the hardwood floors barely looked worn. I smiled. Time to wear them out. " Why don't we play one on one? Every man for themselves." I grinned knowingly.

See, if it was one on one, I could help Cody out and no one would be the wiser, he'd be a decent player and I'd be amazing and we'd all live happily ever after. I saw Cody gulp and I hope he got my calm-down signals. Guess he didn't, because one minute later I could tell he was still stressing. I opened my mouth to say something but Theo beat me to the chase. " Wait, what if we play two on one?" his grin looked kind of malicious...but that was ridiculous.

Sensing an opportunity I brightened. This is perfect! " Yeah! You and Cody against me!" I loved a challenge and this would be fun.

Cody may not be the best player but he could at least play. Besides, two against one is still hard no matter who the players are. I could see the frustration on his face before he frowned. " It would be a lot funner if it was me and you against Cody though dontcha think?" dude, can't you just leave the kid alone?

I couldn't let the two of us go against Cody. There would be no game at all if we did. We'd score 11 in one minute. No fun there. And God knows I was only here to have fun. I shot a worried glance at my brother and was touched slightly by the worry and the resigned look in his eyes. He was willing to be beaten miserably so I would be happy. I regretted thinking those thoughts about my twin and shook my head determinately. No, Cody needed to be on a team. That was final. " Come on, how about us twins against you? That would be fun." I smiled macho-ly.

Theo considered for a moment, then nodded, " Sure why not? I bet I'll beat your butts anyway." I scoffed, you can't beat twins. (A/N flashback to the tennis match from the movie :) )

Running to the inner circle, I checked the ball with Theo then dribbled the ball up to his side of the court. Dribbling circles around him and taunting him light-heartedly I saw Cody next to the net, speaking with my eyes I offered all my encouragement and passed him the ball. Now usually, he never got it so I figured he'd volley it back and I could probably run and grab it before Theo did. Just as I was preparing myself to run to the other side of the court, I was caught off guard by the ball connecting with Cody's hands...and staying there. My face broke out in a grin and I laughed at Cody's surprised expression. Cody grinned cockily for a minute and in that moment I was really proud of my brother. For once, he had done something that wasn't academic. And actually did it well. I know, I know, he just caught a ball, but that was more then I could say for his other sports talent. I saw as his eye-brows furrowed in concentration just like mine do and he aimed and shot at the net. I closed my eyes and willed it to go in. It would make Cody's day if it did. And making my twin happy was good. I watched as the ball hit the backboard in what should have been a perfect throw just to see it bounce back into Theo's hands. Damn. Cody sighed miserably and I shot him a thumbs-up, it was still a good shot, even if it didn't go in. " Good try buddy!" I yelled, running to cover Theo.

I was the only one of us who noticed Theo's dark look toward my twin. Shaking the odd feeling away I threw myself back in the game and began to enjoy myself. Continuously deeking out Theo and shooting baskets tired me out but it was worth it. Totally worth it. Even Cody was having fun. Of course he was mainly used as a decoy or a passer but still. After about an hour of non-stop b-ball the score was 7-11 with the Martin twins for the win! Yeah, it was practically all thanks to your truly, but Cody deserved some credit. Not a lot! But you know, a little. Theo shrugged off a white towel from around his neck and started walking. Sharing confused glances with Cody we followed him down winding corridors and weird portraits of old people before we got to these huge wooden double doors. " This is my bedroom." Theo announced grandly.

Pushing the doors Cody and I emerged in with impressed expressions. Theo stepped in still holding the ball. " Great game Zack, you're an awesome player." he praised earnestly.

Zack's chest puffed up in pride, " Thanks." Cody smiled his pride to me, ahhh twin telepathy, quite useful if I do say so myself.

Cody tried to save face by saying, " Well, I would've played better, but my gel-insoles were leaking." Cody!

You try to act cool and you end making yourself look like more of a dork. Cody tried to fit in, but I guess he was just too smart for people. Everyone always picked on him, me included, but he knew I didn't really mean it, except sometimes. I could see Theo in Stage Three of Cody-Teasing. You see, over the years, I began to realize when people were going to make fun of Cody based on my own reactions, first comes the realization of what he just said, then comes the thought then the mouth opening to say the words Cody hears more then ten times a day. Dork. I butted in to save Cody from humiliation-gosh he's so sensitive-by pointing to the slot cars in the center of the room. " Cool, slot cars!" I immediately got my enthusiasm back and rushed over to the table.

Of course, my nerdy twin just had to open his mouth. Cody! When will you learn that only I will take your dorkishness in stride? " Wow! These trees are so life-like," he turned enthusiastically toward Theo, " Is it Douglas Fir?" he asked.

Face-palm. Face-palm. Face-palm. Cody why must you do this to me? Faking a nice expression on his face Theo answered, I'll admit, kind of meanly, " No. It's something even more rare...it's plastic!" he turned to me with an expression I was all too familiar with.

It was the same expression I gave to anyone around me when Cody dorked up. Guilt started to well up inside me as I laughed as realistically as possible. My eyes shifted guiltily however and I couldn't look at Cody's face. One I knew would be sad-eyed but still smiling, forcing himself to still be civil and nice because that's just the kind of person he is. Sometimes, I wished I was little more like my brother. He was a lot nicer and more empathetic then I'd ever be. Like now, I know I should stand up for him like he wanted me to, but I couldn't. Not if I wanted to stay in Theo's good books. Cody would forgive me, he always did. That's how twin brothers are.

Finished with his joke, we turned back to the cars and I was pushing mine to the limit, carefully maintaining a balance of incredible speed and still staying in the lines. " Wow man, you're tearing up the track." Theo commented, impressed.

I swelled up with proud. Ha! I impressed Theo! " Thanks, it's all in the finger." I demonstrated by twirling my thumb over the joy-stick watching as my car swiveled around the tiny track. Watched as it passed a red car going slower than a snail. Oh Cody. Sometimes you make it so hard to be your older twin brother. Theo held Cody with his gaze, " Uhh, Cody? Why are you driving so slow?" his voice wasn't nice, and if I didn't know any better I'd say he didn't like him.

But that was stupid. Why wouldn't he like him? Sure he wasn't as...well socially-inclined if you will but he was still pretty cool.

Cody gave him the "duh" look, " Well I don't want to exceed the speed limit." You couldn't have said you were just testing it out could ya?

" Yeah..." Theo started vaguely, " You wouldn't want to do that in a toy race-car, or you might get pulled over by a toy cop." I laughed appreciatively, that was a good one.

" Toy cop, that's classic." I didn't think it would hurt Cody's feelings too much.

It's not like I didn't tease him at home. I didn't notice him gulping and trying to smile. Theo looked away secretively, " Hey Zack, can you get me a soda?"

" Yeah sure, where?" Maybe I could grab one for myself.

He probably had all those fancy shmancy drinks that are like a million dollars more then the normal ones but taste just the same. I could totally sneak one in my shirt and sell it on ebay or something. Theo raised his eyebrows obnoxiously, " Soda fountain."

I was overwhelmed with shock. I could barely speak. " Oh my." I spun around to stare Cody in the eye. " He has a soda fountain in his room!" glad to see the spark back in his eyes I ran to get a cup.

I pretended not to hear the little exchange going on between Cody and Theo. Man Theo must not like Cody at all if he was being to bad to him. I filled the tall blue cup with some Sprite and added some vanilla, that was me and Cody's favourite combo. Hopefully he'd like it too. Maybe I could get him to like Cody. " I brought your soda for ya, I even added a spritz of vanilla." I smiled charmingly.

" Thanks." he took a sip and smiled appreciatively.

Getting bored with watching him drink the soda I turned my attention to a large rectangular object on a table. My eyes got huge. Oh my god, he had the ZedTech system! Maybe I could verse him in Extreme Alien Battle. " Woah! You have the ZedTech Game System?"

He waved his hand dismissively, " Yeah, you want it? I don't play it much anymore now that I have the second version." dude, he has the **second **one?

I shook from happiness as I thanked him profuriously. I wrapped my arms around the large console and tugged it off the table. Stumbling from it's immense and surprising weight I kept half tripping backwards until a still hand steadied me. I smiled up at the person, knowing it was Cody until I realized that it was Theo. Huh? That's weird. I shrugged internally, I guess that now we're meeting new people we don't have to rely on each other so much. I saw that he was mid-stride towards me but had stopped when he saw Theo already there. Something flashed in his eyes so quickly that I couldn't process it fast enough. Although I had a strong suspicion that it was jealousy. Meh, he probably wanted the game system. He shouldn't be jealous. I mean it's not like we don't share everything anyway. I noticed the skateboard leaning against the wall.

" Cool skateboard." I commented.

" Take it," Theo responded dismissively, " I have fifteen just like it." woah, that's a lot of skateboards, I mean, who even needs fifteen of anything?

Theo blinked with an idea, " Hey, you wanna go try it out in the new skate park in the backyard?"

Nodding enthusiastically I didn't dwell on the fact that he only invited me and not Cody. Cody however frowned in worry. " Oooh, I gotta go and work on my speech." he wrung his hands.

I stared at him, giving him the full blast of my " Zack" look. Come on Codester, don't give up on me now, all for some stupid speech. Besides, if I go without you mom will never let me live it down. I could see his inner conflict before his studious side won, " B-b-bb-ut you two go ahead-" Theo and I shared a mutual look, we started walking out the door. I did feel kind of bad for ditching Cody like that, but he said that I could go. And it's not like we were joined at the hip or anything. I could do whatever I wanted. Although, I was feeling pretty guilty when Theo shut the door in his face as he continued to ramble. Cody always rambled whenever he was upset or confused. I could easily guess which of the two he was feeling.

Theo rolled his eyes again and I didn't comment. My guilt immediately disappeared as the skate park came into view. " Woah." I drew the word out.

Woah was honestly the only way to describe the awesomeness of the park. There were ramps, poles, stairs, cylinders and everything a skater could ever want to skate on. It was a little piece of heaven. I let out my breath as I ran to the nearest ramp and attempted this new trick I had been practicing in the park. I remembered that day clearly, Cody made me wear so much padding I could barely move. He claimed that the trick was too dangerous, and I guess it kind of is, but I had finally mastered it and was confident enough to do it with nothing on but the shiny new helmet Theo tossed in my direction. I raced up the ramp and down on the other side before grabbing the right edge of board and doing a one handed hand stand on the edge. Exhilaration swept threw me as I pulled the board into me so I could get back on...that's when I fell and slid all the way down before lying there, a moaning mess of Zachary Martin. I groaned in pain. Ugh, as usual, Cody was right. I should've worn the stupid padding.

Theo prodded me with a stick he'd found on the ground and asked. " Yo man, you okay?"

I nodded weakly and struggled to get up. I grabbed the board and looked determinately at the ramp, I was going to get that trick down if it was the last thing I ever did.

Three hours later, I did get the trick down and Theo and I had had a great time. Night had spread her dark blanket over the sky, shoot, it was getting late. " Yo Theo, I gotta go." he gave me an understanding look.

" See you later then, bye."

" See ya man."

* * *

><p>I dug through my pocket for some extra change and was elated to find just enough money for a ticket to the nearest bus stop to the Tipton. I waited patiently for the bus and payed my fare before plopping down to gaze out the window. Repressed as it was, I did still feel kinda bad for ditching Cody so I promised myself I'd make it up to him. A large flashing billboard caught my attention. Killer Koalas it read. Playing tonight! That's it! We'd go out to the movies! That should cheer him up. I hope he's done with his speech thingy.<p>

I opened the door to our room and sauntered up to him, " Hey Cody, wanna go see a movie? Killer Koala just opened downtown." I threw a thumb in the general direction of downtown and grinned.

I could see the happiness and relief in his eyes and felt that stupid guilt rise up in me again. I quelled it with the thought of the movie we were about to see. However, I could also see the indecision as well, " I dunno, this speech is really important, first place gets the Golden Tongue." he smiled dreamily.

Time for drastic measures, I lifted my sunglasses so that they held up my long bangs up slightly. " Come on." I urged, using my amazing radio talk-show host voice I announced, " We're talking about cute furry koalas wreaking havoc on an unsuspecting public." I nodded enthusiastically, smiling.

I gave him a thumbs up and I saw his resolve weaken. He jumped up and closed his laptop. " Well...I guess a break won't hurt." he walked to our bedroom, " I'll go an put on my turtleneck so I can hide my eyes during the scary parts." he told me dorkishly.

I rolled my eyes affectionately. Good old Cody. I wouldn't admit it to anyone, but it was kind of endearing the way Cody acted so, well sensitive. It made me feel important, like somebody actually needed me. That feeling never got old. But could he hurry up? You'd think he would be able to find things quickly in his super organized half of the room. _.Knock._ Who's that? " Come in." I called out tentatively.

Swinging open Theo stepped in holding two long orange tickets. Warning bells exploded in my head. Only two... " Oh hey Theo, what's up?" I asked less then eager.

Theo on the other hand was bursting with excitement, " I got two tickets to the Celtics game." he pushed his hands out, " Wanna go?" he smiled.

I looked warily at him, only two tickets? What about Cody? I couldn't just leave him again. Two times in a row was kind of a lot wasn't it? Man, what am I supposed to do? It was the Celtics game! Or my brother. Celtics...or my brother. I know, I know, I should pick Cody. " Two tickets huh?" I asked. I swiveled so my hair did that cool swishy effect and turned back to Theo, " Well, Cody and I were going to go see Killer Koala." I nodded, hoping Theo would drop the tickets and come with us.

I was pretty proud of myself, you know, for not totally ditching Cody and bringing Theo along instead. I know we were supposed to get some quality twin time, but this was good enough wasn't it? Besides, it's not like we didn't see each other every single day of our lives. Unfortunately, Theo burst his bubble. " Saw it." he stated dryly, " He was framed by the platypus. These are floor seats." he cried, accentuating every word.

Excitement built up inside me, " No way! You mean close enough to sweat on us?" I exclaimed throwing my arms everywhere in an attempt to convey my elation.

Obviously it was contagious because Theo was jumping on the walls as he cried, " And if we're lucky, bleed!"

I was bought. I know, I'm a horrible person. But these were floor seats! A once in a lifetime opportunity! I couldn't miss this! Cody will understand, he always does. Trying to justify it, I figured he still needed to work on his speech anyway. So it was all good right? Who am I kidding? This is probably one of the worse things I have ever done to him, and for once, I knew it. However, I was good at swallowing my guilt and justified it by telling myself that I deserved to be happy too. Don't I?

Sealing the deal, we did our secret handshake. I tried not to think about the all too familiar beginning. We slapped elbows and then swung our arms backward to meet with a smile. Hopefully Cody wouldn't come- " Hey Zack!" a happy voice called out, oh no. " I brought my big vest with big pockets so we can bring our own popcorn and save money too!" he grinned, obviously thrilled by the idea and his eagerness and happiness made me look away in shame.

Cody's expression abruptly changed when he saw Theo. It was almost like he knew what was coming and was just trying to be nonchalant about it. Like he knew that I was about to-I am NOT ditching him! " Oh...hi Theo." he finished quickly.

Cody...I swallowed, I had to do this. I would never get floor seats again! I needed to do this. " Yeaaah. About that, change of plans." you wouldn't see a faster falling expression in your life, " Theo's got tickets to the Celtics game." I thought that did it quite nicely 'till I realized what I had just said.

Now I was truly evil. Relief blew up in Cody's eyes and through our twin telepathy, I swear I could feel his glee and overwhelming relief that I wasn't leaving him for Theo. The widest grin I had ever seen opened on his face and he gushed. " Oh cool! I'll go grab my D-Fence sign!" he was so excited...

I couldn't bear to look at him any longer. I just couldn't, I didn't want to see the hope get crushed mercilessly by none other then his older twin brother. God I'm horrible. Still going on and on in excitement, Cody continued. Speaking to Theo he finished with, " It's a capital D and then a picket fence!" he exclaimed, accentuating the last few words with shakes of his head.

I couldn't stand it. I burned holes in the ground as Theo started talking. Holding up the stupid tickets he said, " I only have two tickets." a wave of disappointment and sadness almost knocked me off my feet. I'm sorry. " But you would have been my second choice." he hurriedly tried to rectify the obvious social blunder.

Trying to make it better and show my brother that it really did work out for the best I clapped him on the arm, " But, you have finish your speech thing so it's cool right?" Even me, with an emotional range of teaspoon ( A/N yes it's Harry Potter) knew that it was definitely not okay.

Being brave, I looked up at his face and then immediately looked away. The only thing worse then seeing Cody cry, was seeing Cody trying to be strong and hold himself together when all he wants to do it break out into sobs. I leaned in instinctively to try and offer some comfort for my twin before I realized he wouldn't want my comfort. My heart clenched and I ran off to find mom to tell her I was leaving.

" Hey mom, me and Theo are going to the Celtics game."

She looked at me, " What about Cody?" she asked, concerned.

I didn't meet her eyes. " He wanted to work on his speech..." despite everything, Cody would cover for me, he always did.

_And what do you do for him Zack?...oh wait, I know! Ditch him for the Celtics game!_

I cringed and tried to ignore the voice in my head. Mom gave me permission and as I was walking toward Theo I heard my brother sniff. That wet kind of sniff you do when your eyes are teary and the snot's coming down but you can't blow your nose cause there's no tissue. " Hey buddy-" I didn't know what I was going to say but Cody interrupted me before I said anything else, " - Just go Zack." his voice cracked but I ran out the door faster then you could say Zack!

* * *

><p>Arriving at the stadium I was awed by the awesome seats we got. We got full view of the game, no annoying people in front of us waving their arms like idiots and I even got sprayed with sweat. Twice! This was fantastic! I'd never had more fun in my life. Balls were shooting constantly on our opponent's net and the Celtics were winning by a landslide. Dribbling the ball up and down the court I watch in fascination as he leaned back confidently and took a shot. Soaring through the air as graceful as could be, it landed perfectly in the center of the basket causing an eruption of cheers from the bleachers. The horn blared and I shot up whooping and hollering along with the rest of 'em. Man, this was first-rate. An hour later the Celtics cheered at their win and Theo and I slapped hands in cheer. We won! We won! Celtics rule! " Go Celtics!" I yelled amidst the crowd.<p>

Several fellow fans clapped me on the back and cheered with me while I smirked at all the losers. Psht, that's what you get for rooting for the loser team. I chuckled, the game was awesome. Nothing had exhilarated him more. Still high on happiness and excitement, he followed Theo into the limo and kept on whooping way after the doors shut and the driver pulled out. " Dude, get over it, they won big deal."

Theo criticized me.

I just stared at him, " Big deal? How is that a big deal? We crushed the other team! Majorly crushed the other team! It was the coolest thing ever." I told him unbelievably.

Theo looked at me. His face mocked me with a knowing look. " Zack, welcome to my world. After tonight, going to a winning Celtics game will look like nothing." he assured him with a cock of his head.

I didn't believe him at the time, I mean what could be better than this? Shortly after, I was proved wrong. Again. Everything passed by like a blur. All I can really remember is hitting the rich people malls and buying a whole new wardrobe. From gold and diamond watches to feather light, super athlete running shoes to some bling bling. All dressed up, we hit the club and danced with some seriously cute girls who all apparently knew Theo real well and couldn't wait to meet me. I danced and danced and flirted and flirted some more I didn't feel anything but fun,fun,fun. Honestly, best day of my life. Staring at a mirror, I could barely recognize myself. My self-image shattered even more when I really heard the way I was starting to talk. Calling it weird would be an under-statement. If I didn't know any better, I would think I was Theo. Rich talking. Rich clothes. Rich everything. I smlirked. If there was anyone I'd want to be like, it would be Theo. Rich, rich, rich and got all the hot babes. Yup, this was the sweet life.

Sudden pressure on my arm alerted me to Theo's presence. Dragging me away he cried over the blaring music. " We gotta go. Come on."

I shot him a look, " Why?" I whined, in what I hope sounded macho.

" My mom's coming back in half an hour, I have to be back before that." he informed me.

" Oh." I never really thought about Theo's age.

I guess I kind of forgot that he was just a kid. Meh, it didn't really matter. We still had it made. Pulling up in front of the Tipton Theo called out to me, " Dude, Black-eyed-peas concert tomorrow, you coming?"

I smiled coolly, " Sure why not? I have nothing better to do." Oh yeah, just play it cool Zack.

* * *

><p>The limo rushed off and I swaggered into the hotel. Wonder what mom made for dinner...I got into the elevator and amused myself with pressing random buttons after I got in for all the floors after mine for the rest of the suckers. Chuckling evilly I opened the door to our hotel room. I spotted Cody before he saw me and noticed with some confusion, the lack of empathy I usually would have felt. Shrugging it off I was going to say hi before Cody beat me to it. " How was the game?" psht, that game was so...not rich.<p>

" Eh, nothing special." it was just a game.

Cody looked surprised. Poor him, he never got to experience the awesomeness of having it all.

_And who's fault would that be?_

Stupid, annoying voice. It's not my fault everyone likes me better than Cody! It's not my fault he's the biggest loser dork either! Hearing the voice's silence, I knew that somewhere deep inside of me, I was disappointed in myself. But it so far down, I could rebury it again with no trouble.

" Really?" Cody asked, " Cause I head the Celtics won with an amazing record."

I stared indifferently at him, " Ho hum." I answered sarcastically, jee doesn't he get it?

It was just one dumb game. No biggie. I plopped down next him and pointed to the computer, " So, hows the speech thing going?" might as well ask.

" You'll hear it Monday night." hope laced his voice.

Don't hope Cody. Stop hoping. Then I'll always have to see the defeat in your eyes. And how am I supposed to be happy if I keep seeing that? Suddenly, his words registered in my head. This Monday...that was tomorrow! Theo's voice echoed in my head,

"_Black-eyed-peas concert Monday night, you coming?"_

" _Sure, why not? I have nothing better to do." _

Obviously, I did have something to go to this Monday. Shoot. Maybe I heard wrong. " Ooooh, is it..this Monday?" I asked.

Anger flashed on his face, however his voice stayed calm. " It always has been. It's been up on the fridge for three weeks!" he burst out, ripping the second last page on the make-shift rip-out calendar.

I saw with dismay as it read, Speech! One day! Oh boy. This was a bummer, how was I supposed to tell Cody I was ditching him again? I decided with the up front, blunt approach. " Well, the thing is, Theo has tickets to the Black-eyed-peas concert this Monday. You know, him and the Peas go way back, he knew them when they were the Pods!" I smiled fakely and tried to make him laugh.

At least if he was laughing it would mean he was okay with it. Instead of laughing, his gaze dropped to the floor. I could tell he was struggling with his emotions. " But, I'll bring you back a Fergie bobble-head." I tried to make amends, but I knew that nothing would make him forgive me now.

" Don't bother. Have fun with your new best friend." he said as coldly as he could, which wasn't that harsh because he was just too damn nice.

" Aw come on buddy, don't be like that...Cody?" he had slammed the door in my face-

Wait. New best friend? Is that what this was about? He was upset that I was replacing him. Honestly! This was outrageous! I should be able to be best friends with whoever I want! I shouldn't have to stick with Cody just because he's my twin. So what that we're brothers. We don't have to do everything together. Matter of fact, we don't have to do anything together!Well, except eat...and we do sleep in the same room, but still! We weren't joined at the hip. I can have as many friends as I wanted. Cody had no right to be upset over me having more friends then him. Or replacing him. Frankly, I've had more fun with Theo these past two days then I've had with Theo these past 13 years!

_Don't lie to yourself...that leads to a little problem called denial. _

Shut up! If Cody wanted to be a baby then fine, he could miss me all he wants but I've moved on to bigger and better things and if he can't be happy for me then fine.

Eventually, I got tired of watching TV and slipped into our room. Sniffling came from under the blankets and I couldn't help it as my heart gave a little lurch at the sight of him hurting. I crawled into bed and waited for sleep to take me. Cody's pathetic sniffles gave way to soft breathing and I knew he had fallen asleep. Tossing and turning I was far too restless to sleep. Gah! Why couldn't I sleep? Giving up, I crawled out of bed and walked over to Cody's bed. I don't know why I went there or why I lay down and turned to look at his face. Even sleeping, he still looked miserable. It was funny how two people could look so alike, but be so different. Staring at my brother's face I finally found the serenity I needed to sleep and found myself drifting off. My brother was too sweet to be so miserable."G'night Cody, I hope you know I do feel guilty." I wasn't strong enough to say anything more, nor was I strong enough to see Cody for what he really was to me.

* * *

><p>I woke up at 10:00 finding myself in Cody's bed. Hurrying to see if he had noticed I jumped out and pulled on the outfit I had bought last night before running out the door. Theo and I were going swimming in his lagoon style out door pool with the artificial waves and sprinkler thing. Slamming the door behind I stepped in casually into the limo and waved to Theo. The rest of our time was spent getting wet and trying to out dive each other.<p>

Ready for lunch I swung open the door to our suite just to see mom's " let's talk" face and Cody staring petulantly at her. Oh boy. " We need to talk." she stated grimly as Cody mimicked her.

After telling him to go to his room she turned to me. Disappointment evident in her eyes I was determined to go to the concert. No way was I missing it for some award that Cody will no doubt get again at some later point in time. " What is this? You're not coming to Cody's speech?" she asked lifting my sunglasses from my face.

" I got plans." I informed her indifferently, " Theo and I are going to a concert tonight." I told her snobbishly.

" But he's been to all the special events in your life. He sits there and watches all your basketball games, all your baseball games-"

" He's on the team!" I exclaimed.

" But he never plays!" she insisted, " And he gave you a standing ovation when you won the award for most improved in remedial math." she pointed out.

I smiled inwardly at the memory. Mom and the teachers made me take that stupid remedial math thing after school and on the last day of school, when they were handing out the awards, every teacher fainted when I, Zachary Martin actually won an academic award. Cody had clapped and risen up to show his support. During everything, even though he makes fun of me sometimes, he was the only one who ever really believe in me.

I'd had enough however. " It's just one speech mom, what's the big deal. I told him I'd bring him back a bobble-head." I settled down in the kitchen chair.

" He can't be bought with a bobble-head. You know, material things will not solve all your problems."

" Works for Theo." I said, stating the obvious.

" You know, I had a boyfriend once-"

" Oh no, hear it comes." every time there was something to talk about mom always brought up her past boyfriends.

Somehow there just happened to be one for every occasion, just goes to show how great my mom is with relationships. She went on about this guy gave her everything but she didn't really like him, she liked the stuff...then she got dumped, as usual. " The point is, your friendship should not be for sale."

I sighed. Great. Now I wasn't going to be able to go to the concert. " So are you saying you're going to make me miss the concert and go to Cody's speech?" I asked, depressed.

She took me by surprise though, " No. But while you're disappointing your brother I want you to think about whether or not Theo is a real friend or not."

All I heard was no. Everything else was just blah to me. " So I can go to the concert?"

" If you think that's the right thing to do." she advised me.

I ignored that and pressed on, smiling. " So I can go to the concert?"

" If you can live with yourself."

I grinned, " I can."

" Okay."

" I'm going."

" Then go."

" Alright." I finished all in the light, rising pitch voice.

Grabbing my bling from the table I threw it over my neck and ignoring my mom walked out the door. Closing the door behind me, I thought over what she said. Thinking about what I said made me feel kind of guilty about how I basically said I could live with myself if I hurt Cody. And I would never intentionally hurt my brother-Oh who am I kidding? I'm a really, really bad brother. We may be identical, but we couldn't be more different. Cody would never have left me all alone. He would never have made plans with a guy I didn't like and skip a really important event like this one. Cody would never leave me behind. He would stick by me and always be there for me. Some might called it dependency, the way Cody hated not being with me. But it wasn't. Love is what it was. Brotherly love and friendship and sacrifice. Cody was the best brother anyone could ever have and I constantly used him and never thanked him and rarely did I ever do anything brotherly in return.

I would have considered turning right back if it hadn't been for Theo calling me on my cell. " Hey Zack, are you almost at my house?"

" No, I just started walking. Good, I need you to pick up a few things for me."

" Okaaaay. What do you need?"

" Just my dry cleaning and some cat food..."

Turns out he meant a lot of cat food. Honestly, who buys their cat gourmet food? Heck, even I'd eat this! But then again...that didn't say much. I finally got to Theo's house after running around town looking for some expensive cat food. Shoving the doors open I was greeted with Theo's not so happy face. " Finally!" he exhaled exasperatedly, " What took you so long?"

I huffed, annoyed. " What took me so long was that you called me and asked me to pick up all this stuff on my way here. I had to go to three stores just to find your cat's favourite; caviar and bits." I said clutching the can and swirling my arm around towards it.

" The new formula?" he inquired, pointing his finger at me.

I looked, horrified at the can, " New formula?"

He waved his hand impatiently, " Never mind, we're late for the concert. Let's get going."

This was my moment. Maybe I could convince Theo to make a pit stop at Cody's speech thing. Maybe Cody would stop being mad at me if he saw that I cared enough to make it for at least a little bit of his speech. " You know, the Peas don't go on until nine," I started, " Maybe, on the way there, could we stop by my school and hear Cody's speech?" I asked earnestly.

Please agree. Please, please,please agree. Nothing would make Cody's day more. Theo wore a sarcastic thrilled expression, " Yeah! And then, we can go to the park and watch grass die!"

Gosh, he was a tough nut to crack. But I had to try, I owed that much to my brother. " Look, I know it's not exciting, but he is my brother and it means a lot to him." I said firmly with a shake of my head.

" Who cares about Cody? You're hanging out with me now." woah there buddy, let's not get too hasty now.

Something kept jumping around in my head, it was Cody, " _Have fun with your new best friend!"_

Oh, so that's what he meant. I never realized how...possessive I supposed was the good word, Theo really was. Before I had a chance to rebut that he handed me a tape recorder, " Put this under your shirt, I wanna record the concert."

Alarm bells rang in my head. " Isn't that illegal?"

Theo nodded self-righteously, " That's why it's under your shirt." he emphasized the "your" part.

That did it. Mom was right. Cody was right. Theo was no good. He could never replace Cody. I guess I was an idiot for thinking anyone actually could. No one would ever stick by me through thick and thin like he did. And he especially wouldn't make me do something illegal so that he wouldn't get caught. I was threw. I had to get to my school and apologize to my little brother. " You know, I'm not sure I want to go anywhere with you." I said firmly, tossing the recorder onto the bed.

" Fine. Why don't you go hang out with your lame brother?"

I sputtered. No one said that about my brother! No one but me! But I had to prove to Theo that although Cody wasn't cool, he was better then Theo would ever be. Sadly, I'm just not that good with words. " My brother may be lame. And a geek. And a weenie. And he flosses with every bite. And-what are we talking about again?" I got off track there for a minute, " Theo. You can't insult my brother." he's my brother and even though I've never told him, I love him, I love him more then anything else in the whole world and I should have realized that, " And you can't buy my friendship!" ha! Take that loser!

He shrugged nonchalantly, " What are you saying?"

" I'm saying we're through." I told him before turning away.

That was something I should've said a long time ago. I just didn't know it. I was pretty proud of myself for standing up for Cody and ditching the Peas concert to go to his boring speech. Although, deep down, I knew it was worth it. And that was what got me through the embarrassment that soon followed my dramatic break-up with Theo. " Excuse me." he called.

I turned around annoyed. " I only give Jam Force Maxes to my friends." oh please, what friends?

I shrugged tauntingly, " Fine! Take em!" I kicked the shoes off my feet and went for the door again.

" And the sweat-suit?" was he seriously gonna make me go half naked?

Then I thought of Cody crying last night. I stared grimly at him, " Okay, fine." I unzipped the sweater off and threw it to the floor and then ripped my pants off using my buff guns. I threw my arms behind me and turned on my heel giving him a what-now look. He cleared his throat and looked sarcastically at me, " I believe the bling-bling is mine-mine."

I shrugged and tossed the chains at him. I shot him an odious look, " At least now I can leave with my dignity."

I stalked out of the room and picked my butt for effect. Man, I had no idea how I was going to get home in my undershirt, boxers and knee socks. Oh joy. I figured I could probably run home and make it there in twenty minutes or so. I didn't have any money on me, so I couldn't take the bus. Bummer. I really didn't feel like running right now. Walking past the coming bus, it stopped and opened it's doors. Figuring I might as well I climbed on and swallowed bravely. " Umm, are free rides a possibility?" I asked pathetically.

He gave me a once-over and taking in my attire, or lack thereof, closed the bus doors and pressed the gas. " Got jumped kid?" he asked sympathetically.

" Something like that." I answered before settling down in a chair and watching the city landscape pass me by.

* * *

><p>Finally, we arrived at the Tipton and I ran into the lobby hoping I wasn't too late. Cody came into my vision and I exploded in a grin. They hadn't left! Mom's worried look brought me out of my internal happy dance. " Zack, honey, where are the rest of your clothes."<p>

I looked her right in the eye, all serious and replied, " I gave them back to Theo. The price was too high."

Cody glowed with happiness, I knew I wouldn't let him down again even if I could. He smiled his toothy grin at me and asked full of new hope. " So you're coming to my speech?"

I gave my most charming smile, " Absolutely." I threw my shoulders back proudly.

" So my guilt thing worked!" mom asked exuberantly.

No. But I decided to let her think she was doing great. " Yes mom." she squealed and complimented herself on good parenting.

I grinned then turned serious again, " If there's two things I learned today, it's one, you can't buy friendship." I looked at Cody, willing him to see that I had realized something I should have known a long time ago. " And two, city bus drivers take pity on you when you're half naked." I finished with a grimace.

I started walking toward the elevator to put on some clothes. My own clothes. Back in the lobby, we payed our fare for the bus and rode in silence. I think we were all shocked that I finally pulled through. Arriving at our destination we all piled out and filed into the gym. I couldn't help but think about all our lame assemblies that started off like this. Watching Cody walk up to the line of chairs reserved for the contestants I could sense that he was nervous. Beyond nervous. You wouldn't be able to tell if you weren't me. His smile was crinkling at the edges, which showed that it was fake and his eyes weren't focusing on more then one thing, they were fluttering all over the place. He was also reading and re-reading his notes a bad habit he practiced when nervousness settled in. Poor guy. Finally the old judge guy got up. " I would like to call Cody Martin up on stage." I saw him shakily stand up and stand behind the podium. I saw him glancing around the crowd until his eyes stopped on mine. A look came in his eyes, difficult to describe, it seemed like a mixture of a sense of stability, like flying around on the moon and then coming back to earth. Flashing him a grin I shot him a thumbs-up and sent all the support I had to him. " You can do it buddy!" I mouthed.

He smiled back and slowly regained his confidence. Talking about Americans and the importance of school and education and what not. Grudgingly, I'll admit I was actually listening. For once, Cody actually held my attention. Maybe it was the past events. Maybe it was the guilt. Maybe it was that the speech was actually good. Maybe it was the ending. " So tell me fellow Americans. Are you happy?" yeah, yeah I am happy.

Calling for an intermission the judges convened behind the podium and Cody was swept up in a hug by mom. " Oh Cody, I'm so proud of you!" she gushed.

" Thanks mom." her stomach started growling however and she quickly made her way to the refreshment table.

Being alone with Cody suddenly seemed awkward. I didn't know what to say. Didn't know where to start. What to say. How to say it. I just didn't know. Sensing my tension he touched my arm, " You okay?" he asked timidly.

Smiling weakly I answered, " Yeah, I guess. I, well, I guess I'm feeling guilty." I stared at the ground and shifted from foot to foot.

Cody laughed lightly. How was he laughing? " It's okay Zack, I forgive you. Don't worry about it." he said sweetly.

Surprise was written all over my face. How? Genuineness shined in his face. Sincerity lined his words. He wasn't kidding. He really forgived me. It never failed to amaze me how he always forgave me for everything I ever did. And I mean everything. I broke our shared bike. I abused our time schedule. I forced him to go out on a date when he wasn't ready. I let a bee sting him. I made fun of. I teased him. I didn't stand up for him when I was supposed to. I wasn't good enough a brother. " How do you always forgive me? For everything? No matter what I do, you're the only one who ever forgives fully. Even mom never forgives for everything I do." my eyes searched his, searching for an answer.

Smiling brighter then the shining stars he smiled like it was obvious. " Simple. You're my brother. I love you. Besides, I know you'll always do the right thing in the end."

My eyes dropped from his face. I couldn't bear the sincerity that emanated from him in waves. I didn't deserve his forgiveness and I knew it. " Not all the time. You didn't think I'd do the right thing last night, your pillow was wet." I lied.

" You're lying." I stared at him incredulously. " I was awake when you came in my bed. I heard what you said. I wasn't so sad the next day. I knew you would come. Maybe not when I was saying my speech, but you would come."

" I just, I don't get why you were so upset about Theo." I knew why, but I needed to hear him say it.

I would never be able to say what I needed to say if he didn't give a reason to. I was never good at showing my feelings. Even to my own twin brother. Cody's eyes shifted. " I thought you were replacing me for a cooler best friend. I know you think I'm a dork and a geek and that you're embarrassed by me. I was scared you'd finally done something about it and gone to find someone better. I know I'm not cool and I'm not a ladies man like you. I'm just cramping your style. You...you're my only real friend. Someone I can rely on completely and tell everything to. I didn't want to lose you."

I was touched. I always knew Cody was a little insecure but I never knew he thought so little of himself. Didn't he know he was so much better then that? I vehemently shook my head, " Cody...How can you think of yourself like that? You...I..." I didn't know where to start, " When I was Theo, I realized something. I was trying too hard for him to like me. Something I'd never have to do if I was with you. Buddy, your my twin, my brother. You can't ever be replaced. We're one of kind." I smiled. " You may be dorky, but that's what makes you, you. It's not a bad thing and so what if your not like me? Your not supposed to be. I...I love you just the way you are and don't you ever feel like your not worth it you understand? After today, if there's one thing I learned is that no one is worth more than you. I am never ashamed of you. Ever. You're smart and brilliant and innocent. We'll always be best friends." I was embarrassed by my emotional speech but Cody's real happiness made it all worth it.

Pulling him in for a hug, I hugged him tighter then I've ever hugged anyone and hoped he felt what I was feeling. Know what I was thinking. Looking in his eyes, I knew he knew. " Thanks Zack."

" No problem, now go back up there and get your award." I winked cockily and he laughed.

As usual, Cody won the award and I cheered louder then anyone. When our eyes met I knew everything would be okay again. We'd go back to the Tipton and wreak more havoc and drive old Moseby insane and everything would go back to normal. We were twins. Best friends. We could do anything. Together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hoped you guys liked it, don't you just love Zack? He's so...Zack. I love him. **


End file.
